Shippo's Candy Mountain
by koolkat104
Summary: Shippo was off with his friends to Lake Kimimaru when he wanders off alone and finds his dream.


Shippo's Candy Mountain

"So….hungry…," Shippo complained to no one in particular one day, as he was walking down a seemingly unidentified road with Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Well live with it for now, huh, Shippo," Inuyasha told him.

"There is still another slice of bread in my bad, I think," Kagome answered Shippo's grumbling stomach. Almost before the words were out of her mouth, Shippo was inside the bag looking for the bread. Inuyasha shrugged and moved ahead a few paces.

Up ahead, they noticed someone under a birch tree. As they neared, they were ambushed by a small, furry creature.

As Inuyasha drew his sword, Shippo dove into a small bush, ands Kagome jumped in fright.

"Relax, it's only Kilala! " A familiar voice told them.

"Sango!" the three travelers said, simultaneously, in shock. Kilala sat at the side of the path, looking pleased with herself. She trotted over to Sango and leaped into her arms.

"Good to see you," Sango replied, amused.

"Um…Sango?" Shippo asked embarrassingly as he stepped out from the bush.

"Yes?" She looked down at him, a warm glow in her eyes.

"Do you have any food?"

Sango chuckled and went to her bag. She got out a delicious-looking sandwich and handed half of it to Shippo.

"Oh, Sango! Thank you," Shippo squealed with delight. The 3 others just laughed and settled down to talk.

"So, where are you three headed?" Sango asked Inuyasha.

"Nowhere special," Kagome answered for him. "And you?"

"I'm headed to the Lake of Kimimaru, down this path," Sango told them with a slight hint of excitement in her voice.

"WOW! Can we come too, Sango, please, please, please?!" Shippo jumped up and down with excitement.

"huh. Fine." Sango said, picking up her bag. "Kagome, Inuyasha, are you two lovebirds coming?" she asked, glancing at Kagome and Inuyasha, who were hand-in-hand. With a grunt, Inuyasha got up, threw Kagome her bag, the raced on ahead. Sighing, Kagome followed him.

"So, anything special you're looking for at Kimimaru?" Kagome asked.

Sango looked at her, then at Kilala. "I heard there were others like Kilala there. I wanted to see if it was true."

"There are others?" Shippo inquired, tripping over a bump in the dirt path.

"That's what I heard. I'm hoping its true, for her sake. She'd want some family company, I'd say."

The four friends made their way down the path, being quiet to match their surroundings.

"I wonder what all the quiet is about," Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome looked over at him. "It all seems quite weird to me."

The group stopped in their tracks when they heard a strange humming sound. Inuyasha drew his sword quickly, telling Kagome and Sango to do the same with their weapons.

"Demons," He told them. Almost as soon as he said it, a large cloud of smoke became visible up ahead. Inuyasha raced ahead to get first shot at them.

"Come on Sango, we have to help him!" Kagome exclaimed, racing on ahead with Inuyasha. Sango followed close by with Kilala.

Shippo, still eating, didn't notice what was going on, intent on his food. When he looked up, he noticed he went down the wrong path.

"Kagome? Sango? Inuyasha? Kilala!" He started yelling. "Uh oh. Where am I?" He decided to just keep moving forward to see what he could find.

Shippo, after quite a few minutes of walking, thought he saw a clearing up ahead, after the tree line. He quickly raced ahead ignoring the branches to get a better view.

"WOW!" He exclaimed. In front of him was a huge brown hidden mountain. It looked nice enough to climb, so off he went. He knew the trio of fighters would be looking for him soon, but he just HAD to check this place out.

Walking down the path towards the mountain, he realized it was bigger than he thought. He had to crane his neck all the way back to get a look at the top. Oh well, he thought, let's try it!

He was finally at the base of the mountain, trying to find an easy way up. Of course, with his luck, there was no 'easy' way. He found one rock jutting out of the side and lunged for it.

"Almost…got…it.." Shippo was saying to himself. "Umph!" His hand slipped off the rock and he skidded back down on his face.

Shippo looked at his cut fingers and decided that the best way to help them was to suck on them. So he did, and it was then that he realized.

"WOAH!!! THE MOUNTAIN IS CHOCOLATE!!!!"

Shippo wasted no time to start eating his way up. Yes, it's a very long way to the top, but Shippo has a bottomless pit for a stomach, and can make it up there easily. Actually, he made it up in less than 10 minutes. He couldn't believe his eyes when he got there.

In front of him were about 7 lakes, all full of a different kind of soda pop. Orange, Lime, Cola, Pepsi (yes, in the Feudal Era, there was secretly Pepsi, but they didn't want anyone to know about it!), Cream Soda, Sprite (crazy, eh?) and Ginger Ale. Shippo was home at last!

He knew Kagome, Inuyasha and Sango would want to see this, too, so he went to find them. He saw them laying down on the side of the road, bruised and looking tired.

"Hey guys! Where were you at? Looks like you ran into a bit of trouble… demons?" Shippo asked them when he caught up.

"Yes, Shippo. And where were you this whole time?" Inuyasha looked at him angrily.

Shippo ignored the stare and jumped right into it. Once he finished his storp, they all began to laugh at him, Inuyasha uncontrollably.

"Really, Shippo, a mountain made of chocolate with pop at the top? Bwahahahah! You got me there, I have to say. Hahaha!" He laughed.

"Seriously, Inuyasha! Follow me and I'll show you!" After saying that, he ran off without a reply. The gang didn't want him to get lost, so they followed, reluctantly.

They were all surprised that Shippo was telling the truth and Inuyasha was jealous. He ignored his feelings and raced to the top to get a good look. Here the gang spent the rest of the day eating, laughing, and eating more once they caught their breath.

And Kagome still couldn't believe Pepsi was made in the Feudal Era.


End file.
